1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor and more specifically to a compressor preferably used for a refrigerator, an air-conditioner a hot-water supplier and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional compressor has been manufactured by fixing built-in parts such as a compressor mechanism section, i.e., compressor means, to a container by making holes through the container, shrinkage-fitting the compressor mechanism section to the container and casting melt metal from the outside through the holes as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1994-272677 gazette for example.
As a method for fixing a compressor mechanism section to a compressor in which no hole is made through a container, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 1994-509408 gazette (P. 1, FIG. 1) that fixes the compressor mechanism section within the container by positioning the compressor mechanism section, a built-in part, in the container by press-fitting and by pressing position of the container facing to a prepared hole made through an outer peripheral face of the compressor mechanism section inwardly in a radial direction by a pressing jig to “plastic-deform” the wall section of the container toward the inside of the prepared hole.
There is also a method of fixing a compressor mechanism section to a closed container by making a prepared hole through an outer peripheral face of the compressor mechanism section and by “heating caulking” by heating from the outer periphery of the container at the same position with this prepared hole as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model 1989-131880 gazette (P. 1, FIG. 1) for example.
There is also a method of fixing a compressor mechanism section of a built-in part to a container by making a plurality of prepared holes that are in close proximity with an outer peripheral face of the compressor mechanism section, pressing the container facing to those prepared holes inwardly in a radial direction by a pressing jig and clamping portions between the prepared holes of the compressor mechanism section by a plurality of convex portions of the container by thermal contraction caused when the container is cooled down as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-330827 gazette (P. 1, FIG. 1) for example.
However, those prior art technologies described above have had the following problems.
(i) The compressor in which the prepared hole is made through the container has had a problem that foreign materials such as welding sputters are mixed into the container through the hole during welding, entering the compressor mechanism section, i.e., compressor means, and causing defective compression or leak of refrigerant from the hole of the container due to defective welding.
(ii) Furthermore, when melt metal is flown into the hole portion of the container, the container is heated and the container expands to the outside in the radial direction due to the heat. Then, the melt metal injected between the built-in part such as the compressor mechanism section and the container coagulates in this state. After the coagulation of the melt metal, cooling contraction of the container occurs and thereby the coagulated melt metal receives inward force from the container. Then, it presses the compressor mechanism section in the radial direction, increasing strain generated in the compressor mechanism section.
(iii) The compressor in which no hole is made through the container has had a problem that because the compressor mechanism section is press-fitted into the container, force clamping the compressor mechanism section increases, causing strain in the compressor mechanism section.
(iv) It also has had a problem that stain of the compressor mechanism section increases because force is applied to the compressor mechanism section in pressing and caulking the container facing to the prepared hole of the compressor mechanism section from the outside without heating.
(v) The compressor in which one point of the prepared hole is caulked by heating has had a problem that the compressor mechanism section becomes rickety with respect to the container because the caulking point thermally contracts when the container is cooled down, even though it can reduce the force for pressing the container from the outside in caulking the compressor mechanism section.
(vi) The compressor in which the plurality of neighboring caulking points is formed by heat-caulking and the compressor mechanism section is fixed by clamping by thermal contraction caused when the container is cooled has had problems that clamping may be insufficient, causing dislocation or ricketiness of the compressor mechanism section with respect to the container during when the compressor is used for a long period of time and that it lacks a long term reliability causing troubles such as the increase of noise and vibration.
(vii) Furthermore, although the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-330827 describes a manufacturing system and method for fixing the compressor mechanism section to the container, it discloses no concrete system and method for obtaining a practical, highly reliable and high performance compressor.